Always
by 8thweasleykid
Summary: In death Severus reunites with his his lost love, and finally gets his happily-ever-after.
Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A little something I started while waiting for my second shift at work to start. Sev/Lily together in the afterlife.

 _Eternal Bliss_

He loved her like no other. It wasn't a simple crush, a passing fancy or even a first love, but a deep, passionate forever love that burned deep inside his soul. But he was awkward and scared, insecure and afraid. He didn't feel like he deserved her and in the end drove her away. He lost her and in so turned to an even darker place then he already was while she found light in another.

He tried to save her. He risked his freedom by confiding in another. Another who promised to hide them away, but in the end it did no good. She was betrayed and found and killed.

He lived, and suffered, and agonized for sixteen more years before he too met his end.

She looked even lovelier in death, her smile, her eyes, her long red tresses that fell softly over her shoulder. "Hi, Sev." And her voice, her sweet, beautiful, voice.

Tears of utter joy filled his eyes. He had seen her everyday in his mind, but now, now he finally had her back. He was no longer awkward or scared, insecure or afraid. He was not longer a boy but a man.

"Lily." Her name left his lips so easily; it had been so long since he said her name aloud.

Her arms opened, and without hesitation he fell into them. "I love you," he cried into her hair. "I always have."

"I know." She whispered as she ran her delicate fingers through his dark hair.

His eyes turned to hers, his gaze fixated into her emerald orbs. "I'm sorry. For everything."

She smiled softly at her childhood friend, reaching up she cupped his pale cheek. "I know. So am I." And with that she brought her lips to his.

Lily loved him, a part of her always had. Being young and maybe a bit vain she never saw him as more then a friend but looking back, she realized the feelings were always there.

She didn't appreciate the way he treated her son, her poor boy had such a hard life, but in the end he was always there for him. Protecting him, guiding him.

Severus sighed and looked around, "Potter isn't near by is he?" His lips pulled into a small smirk with the question, no doubt his loves husband would have already have thrown a hex or two at him had he seen that kiss.

Lily gave a small laugh and shook her head, "No, he and I… things are different here Sev. I cared about James when I was alive, but I was young and headstrong and, well… he gave me Harry and for that I will always be grateful but when our earthly bodies perished so did our relationship."

A glimmer of hope filled Severus dark eyes; hope that perhaps he still had a chance.

"Lily, all I can offer you is my heart, but I promise you it is yours forever."

With a small sigh Lily spoke as she took his hand in both of hers. "I wish things would have been different for us. I wish that we could have had that chance to grow closer, to fall in love and have a future together, however," she went on her eyes now fixed on his, "While we may not have the chance to have a life together, we can have an eternity."

Severus wrapped his arms around her, pulling her tightly into her embrace. He had been so afraid that even in death she would reject him. Scold her for the way he treated her son, for not being able to do more to help him, or even for falling into darkness in the first place. Her welcoming had been unexpected but entirely wonderful.

"Would you really want that, Lily, an eternity with me?"

It seemed so unlikely. Not many people would suffer through his company for an hour let alone an eternity.

In response she kissed him again, this time with much more longing. "I couldn't imagine not having you forever."

With those words there was only one thing Severus could do in response.

"Lily, can people get married in heaven?"

"Yes," She answered in a whisper, nodding against his chest, "they can."

"Good. Lily, will you marry me?"

Pulling her head from his chest she looked up into his eyes, a look of pure joy lit her heart-shaped face. "Oh yes, Sev. I most certainly will."

Severus smiled down at the love of his existence, his soul mate. "I love you Lily Angela Evans."

"I love you too, Sev, now and forever."

The couple, who looked young and happy in their eternal bliss, then turned and walked hand in hand into their happily ever after.

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed my little one-shot. I always felt bad for Severus' character. He just seemed to get the short and of the stick in life. Yes, he was kind of an ass to Harry and any Gryffindor in general but in the end he always did the right thing. I thought he deserved a little happily ever after of his own.**


End file.
